


Игра в реальность

by Foya



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foya/pseuds/Foya
Summary: Махровое мерисью, которые не претендует на художественную ценность и написано с целью хоть немного притушить пламя моего горящего сердца ))))История о том, что параллельные прямые иногда пересекаются.





	Игра в реальность

— Девушка? Девушка!

Я дернулась и перевела взгляд на кассира, которая устало смотрела на меня поверх очков в тонкой стальной оправе, придававших ей неумолимый вид.

— Извините. Картой, — я помахала в воздухе пластиковым прямоугольником.

Кассир кивнула, а я начала сгребать покупки с ленты, бросив ещё один взгляд на выход из магазина — у двери уже никого не было. Набив пакеты я ещё раз неловко извинилась и отправилась домой, сделав себе по дороге небольшой выговор за собственную рассеянность.

На улице уже стемнело, сентябрьские вечера несли в себе тонкий едва уловимый привкус тлена и сырости скорых холодов. Я поежилась, всматриваясь в синеватые сумерки, укрывающие пустеющие улицы. Ручки пакетов неприятно врезались в пальцы, я перехватила их поудобнее и направилась к машине, бросив последний взгляд на дорожки, лучами расходящиеся от торгового центра и тут же одернув себя: «Да нет там никого, уймись!»

Мотор мягко заурчал, когда я повернула ключ, и пока машина прогревалась, я начала шарить по волнам радиостанций в поисках подходящего саундтрека для дороги домой.

«…See the puppet master laugh…» разорвал тишину вокруг чей-то голос, но только я навострила уши, белый шум прервал мелодию. Попробовала настроить станцию — тщетно, ничего кроме шума. Дорога домой прошла в тишине.

 

~~~

 

Кошка бросилась к ногам с требовательным мяуканьем, стоило мне открыть двери и зайти в дом.

— Да погоди ты, мелкая, — спотыкаясь об орущий комок шерсти произнесла я, но кошка и не думала внимать моим просьбам.

— Ах, черт с тобой! — не разуваясь я пошла на кухню и наполнила едой кошачью миску. Мяуканье тут же сменилось довольным урчанием, а я смогла, наконец, раздеться, разобрать покупки и упасть в кресло.

У стены напротив аккуратными рядами стояли мои работы: ровно тридцать штук, упакованных в плотную глянцевую пленку, похожую на ту, в которую заворачивают цветы в цветочных лавках, только шире. Сердце заколотилось, паника налипала на нервы, присасывалась пиявкой. Не отрывая взгляда от картин, я нашарила на столике у кресла недопитый утренний кофе и сделала большой глоток. Мерзкий вкус слегка отвлек, я поднялась и вытащила в центр комнаты одно из полотен. На нем центром композиции был стол, накрытый белой атласной скатертью. За столом сидели три женщины и трое мужчин. Женщины в строгих белых платьях в пол, мужчины во фраках. На столе между ними ничего, кроме букета из белых цветов и высоких пустых бокалов. На заднем плане видны такие же столики, и это дает понять зрителю, что это скорее всего кафе. Но не современное, а похожее на те парижские салоны, в которые мог заходить, скажем, Хемингуэй, когда жил в Париже.

За другими столами сидели такие же компании: молодые мужчины и женщины в изящных вечерних нарядах. Черное и белое: фраки и шелка. Все красивы словно античные скульптуры. Наверное это какой то званый ужин или праздничный вечер, все вроде хорошо. Но если начать присматриваться, то можно увидеть надорванную бретельку на платье одной из женщин, пятно на казалось безупречном костюме одного из кавалеров, сломанную лилию на одном из столиков. А если смотреть дольше и внимательнее, можно уловить усталость и равнодушие на лицах, синяки, залегшие под глазами прекрасных дам и серость на лицах мужчин. Мне говорили, что именно это второе дно дает моим работам жизнь и глубину, что так нравится критикам и менеджерам картинных галерей. Они приплетают к ним выдуманные на ходу истории, немного деталей придуманной ими биографии автора и — вуаля! — перед вами уже не просто картина художницы из провинции, а настоящее современное искусство. Четкий маркетинговый ход. Люди любят только те загадки, которые могут разгадать. Так говорит мне мой агент, а я считаю его очень умным парнем. Но эту работу я достала сейчас не для того, чтобы потешить свое самолюбие, я ищу в ней кое-что вполне конкретное. Точнее кое-кого. На картине в глубине зала стоит столик. Свет до него почти не достаёт и лицо сидящего там мужчины едва различимо, но я то прекрасно знаю как он выглядит: короткие светлые волосы, узкие губы, прозрачные серо-голубые глаза. Он похож на артиста театра годов, эдак, двадцатых. На его лице заметны остатки грима, перед ним разложены листы бумаги. Может быть он учит свою роль или пишет что-то. Я про себя назвала его «поэт». Мне нравится этот персонаж, он всегда был чуть живее всех остальных.

Я делаю ещё один глоток холодного горького кофе и вызываю в памяти лицо мужчины из магазина.

 

~~~

 

Теперь мне кажется, что открытие собственной выставки, это не мечта, а дорога в ад. Я рисовала сколько себя помню, и все время мечты о признании и славе витали где-то рядом, хотя и не хотелось себе признаваться в таких меркантильных вещах. И теперь я в шаге от того, чтобы признание обрело плоть и кровь, но у меня ощущение, что я иду на эшафот.

Александр (так зовут моего агента), говорит, что все чувствуют это в первый раз. Даже сам Маркус Каарлонен, с которым ему довелось работать, перед своей первой выставкой еле заставил себя выйти к людям. Все топтался у входа в зал, теребил пуговицы итальянского пиджака, заимствованного у друга, и норовил сбежать. Но Александр умеет работать с таким как мы, знает что сказать и как настроить. Помню, когда мы только познакомились, он был в ужасе от того, что я готова была даром раздавать свои картины. Ругал меня, и долго мне объяснял, почему так делать не надо. Потом поил меня горячим шоколадом и мы вместе смеялись над моей наивностью. А уже через полгода он пришел ко мне с вестью о том, что галерея Стадиум хочет видеть мои работы на своих стенах. Я была одновременно и рада, и в панике. Но теперь радость уже отступила, а вот с паникой я все ещё не могу расстаться. Но Александр уверен, что это пройдёт сразу после открытия, надо просто «успокоиться и продолжать», как говорят англичане.

Ночь выдалась душной и неспокойной. В голове тысяча дел, в чувствах полный бардак, поэтому я не удивилась тому, что вместо здорового человеческого сна, ночь принесла с собой липкое забытье и сны, в которых я видела бальные залы, заполненные гостями, шумными разговорами и пьяным смехом. Среди гостей мелькали лица с моих картин и мне даже показалось, что даже «поэт» с дальнего столика затерялся где-то в этом водовороте людей.

Иногда случается, что кто-то появляется на картине самовольно, герой рождается вроде как сам собой, не спрашивая разрешения у автора. Говорят, что у писателей тоже случается что-то подобное и герой рассказа словно сам себя сочиняет: только успевай записывать. С «поэтом» та же история. Он настырно являл себя в моих работах раз за разом, но всегда на вторых ролях, словно наблюдая за происходящим.

Помню, я как-то раз участвовала в небольшом вернисаже, организованном для молодых художников нашего города. После выставки оказалось, что присутствие «поэта» сразу на нескольких картинах породило своеобразный флер загадочности, к которому я даже не стремилась. Само собой получилось. Некоторые увидели в этом интригу и заигрывание со зрителем. Александр всегда радовался, когда натыкался на обсуждения в сети, где кто-нибудь пытался найти объяснение появлению сквозного персонажа. Конечно у них ничего не входило, ведь даже мне было трудно объяснить, что он делает там. Просто в какой-то момент я понимала, что он снова пришел: пишет что-то, сидя в углу за дальним столиком, как на этой картине, или стоит вполоборота в глубине улицы, едва различимый, сразу и не заметишь.

Утром голова болела словно с похмелья. Совершенно разбитая, я открыла глаза с первыми лучами солнца и сразу поняла, что мне уже не уснуть. Предвыставочный нервяк захлестнул меня тошнотворной волной и, встав с кровати, я поплелась в душ.

— Привет, ребят, — бросила я по пути в сторону картин, прислоненных к стене комнаты.

Наверное, это разновидность обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства: не могу не поздороваться с ними. Мой маленький ритуал. Я читала биографии многих великих художников и всегда мне становилось жутковато от того количества психических расстройств разной степени тяжести, на которое я то и дело натыкалась. Успокаивал меня только тот факт, что до величия и одержимости я ещё не дошла и поэтому у меня ещё есть шанс избежать шизофрении. А мой маленький ритуал вполне безобиден.

Часов в девять позвонил Александр.

— Привет, жаворонок, — произнес он, догадавшись по моему быстрому ответу и бодрому голосу, что я уже давно не сплю, — как настроение?

— Привет. Да могло бы быть и лучше. Плохо спала, видела во сне что-то вроде бала Мефистофеля. Было душно и в общем отвратительно. Больше похоже на кошмар, чем на праздник. Ну прямо как наша выставка, — я попыталась пошутить, но получилось плохо, хотя Александр вежливо рассмеялся.

— Ну ничего, потерпи. В первый раз всегда так, зато потом некоторые начинают ловить от этого кайф.

— Некоторые типа Маркуса Каарлонена? — прищурилась я.

— Ну вроде него, — хохотнул мой агент, — но он всегда стремился к шикарной жизни и работал как черт для этого. А тебя надо вечно удерживать от альтруизма. И, кстати, перед своей первой выставкой он нервничал так, что чуть было не сорвал все к чертям. Еле успокоили. Так что нервничать это нормально. Но давай к делу.

— Да, конечно.

— Мне вечером позвонили ребята из «Стадиума», говорят, что монтаж конструкций почти завершен, можно будет уже сегодня утром подъехать и посмотреть. Ты как? Готова? Могу забрать тебя через час.

— О, вот это новость. Да, конечно! Жду.

 

~~~

 

По слухам, «Стадиум» был просто восхитительным выставочным комплексом, попасть на стены которого мечтал каждый уважающий себя молодой художник. К своему стыду, я не была там ни разу по целой куче объективных причин. А теперь я переступила порог, и архитектурная идеальность галереи на пару минут лишила меня дара речи. Те, кто проектировал это здание знал свое дело.

Свет был мягкий и изумительно правильный: яркость и температура именно такие, какие нужны, световые колодцы на крыше открывали пространство сверху, цвет стен и точечная подсветка расширяли и углубляли формы. Любая работа, помещенная в такое окружение будет производить гораздо большее впечатление и раскроет себя в полную силу.

Галерея дробилась на несколько залов, большая часть из которых уже была занята экспозициями других художников. Мы направились в левое крыло галереи, и я впервые увидела зал, в которым уже через пару недель на стенах будут висеть мои работы.

— Ну как тебе? — скрестив руки на груди, Александр встал по правую руку от меня с жутко довольным видом.

— Боже, я этого не заслужила, — пролепетала я, не в силах перестать разглядывать открывшуюся передо мной красоту, — по-моему это идеально.

— Да, ребята отлично поработали. Я и сам не ожидал. Все словно специально для тебя сделано. Тебе жутко повезло выставляться здесь после такого тотального обновления: все просто сияет новизной.

К нам подошел худощавый светловолосый мужчина и улыбнувшись, протянул мне руку.

— Я — Олли, руководитель проекта редизайна «Стадиума». А вы, наверное, Лина Ясперсен? Рад знакомству.

— Добрый день, — я попыталась изобразить самую приветливую из своих улыбок. Благо, совсем не надо было притворяться.

— У меня нет слов! Вы, по-моему, сотворили что-то невозможное! Огромная работа и великолепный результат! — ахала я.

— Я очень рад, что вам понравилось, — улыбка Олли стала шире, — проект был очень интересным и мы работали с удовольствием. Кстати, я видел ваши работы. Вы очень талантливы, Лина. Надеюсь, что публика оценит. Мне приятно, что «Стадиум» откроет новый сезон именно вашей выставкой.

Мы поболтали ещё немного, Олли провел нас по рекреациям, рассказал про идеи с освещением и формами, которые будут реализованы в течение следующих двух недель. Было очень интересно, но я все равно слушала вполуха, потому что моё внимание все время блуждало где-то под великолепными сводами стеклянных потолков.

— А кто проектировал это великолепие? — спросила я.

— О, с нами сотрудничает прекрасный архитектор из Хельсинки. Возможно, он успеет закончить свой текущий проект в Осло и приедет к открытию. В этом случае я обязательно вас познакомлю. Думаю, что двум талантливым людям будет о чем поговорить, — ответил Олли.

— Лин, нам с Олли нужно посмотреть кое-какие бумаги, ты пока походи тут, прикинь что и где будет висеть, — прервал нас Александр.

— Да, конечно, — улыбнулась я.

Олли кивнул мне и мужчины отправились заниматься делами, в которых я не смыслила ничего.

Я ещё какое-то время бродила по галерее, а затем, обойдя все углы, решила присоединиться к ним, чувствуя себя неловко за то, что скидываю всю бумажную волокиту на Александра, который и так не знает покоя с этой выставкой.

Я направилась в «закулисье» галереи, куда вела дверь из холла на входе. Внутри было несколько комнат, которые, видимо, следуя какой-то особенной офисной моде, были отделены друг от друга матовыми стеклянными перегородками с прозрачными вставками.

Может быть работать тут не очень уютно, но вот быть посетителем — одно удовольствие. Сразу видно куда надо идти и где сидит тот, кто тебе нужен. Окинув взглядом оупенспейс, я увидела Олли и Александра. Они о чем-то оживленно беседовали в дальней комнатке, и я направилась к ним. Мне оставалось всего несколько шагов, но одна из дверей справа от меня открылась, едва я миновала ее. Я обернулась на автомате, и встретилась глазами с выходившим оттуда мужчиной. Он скользнул по мне взглядом светлых серых глаз и замер в точности так же, как замерла я. На секунду мне показалось, что вокруг меня образовался вакуум и стало нечем дышать. Я хотела сказать хоть что-то, но он приложил палец к губам с тихим «Ш-ш-ш…», затем развернулся и вышел.

Я осталась посреди узкого стеклянного коридора с мыслями о том, что шизофренический бред не так далек от меня, как мне казалось с утра.

Олли и Алекс как раз закончили разбираться с документами и вышли ко мне.

— Что-то случилось? — Александр положил руку мне на плечо.

Я обернулась, глядя по очереди то на него, то на Олли.

— Я… Тут сейчас человек проходил, он мне показался очень знакомым. Высокий такой, светлые волосы, светлые глаза… — я посмотрела на Олли, и он чуть сдвинул брови, чувствуя мою растерянность. Затем он задумчиво пожал плечами.

— Я бы мог предположить, что это наш архитектор, если бы не знал, что он сейчас в другой конце страны. Боюсь, что не знаю о ком вы. Возможно, кто-то из арендаторов. Все в порядке?

— Да, да. Просто обозналась, наверное, — натянуто улыбнулась я.

Перед глазами стояло лицо мужчины из магазина, и я готова была поклясться, что именно с ним мы столкнулись в коридоре три минуты назад. Но это не стоило бы и выеденного яйца, если бы не тот факт, что мужчина из магазина, незнакомец в коридоре и «поэт» на моих картинах — один и тот же человек. Я рисовала его столько раз, что выучила наизусть каждую линию. Я знаю его и не могу ошибиться дважды. Хотя есть вариант, что я просто иду по стопам своих кумиров и теряю рассудок. Мне стало жутковато.

 

~~~

 

Чем ближе был день Х, тем больше мне хотелось сменить имя и уехать из страны.

Александр постоянно встречался с кем-то, а затем радостно сообщал, что на открытие нам удалось ангажировать еще одного известного критика или топового журналиста. Он даже блогеров каким-то волшебным образом туда затащил, хотя это явно не их профиль. Приглашения вылетали из-под его пера со скоростью автоматной очереди. Организация была на высшем уровне, а я чувствовала себя ничтожно маленькой и бездарной тупицей. Алекс говорил что-то о том, что картины уже начинают бронировать и что он уверен в том, что выставка принесет нам неплохие деньги. Он был на коне, он был в восторге. А я хотела провалиться сквозь землю.

Но несмотря на суету и аврал, была мысль, которая выделялась на фоне прочих. Я ложилась в кровать после очередного сумасшедшего дня, проведенного в разъездах и подготовках, но вместо того, чтобы упасть замертво в объятья Морфея, я снова видела перед собой одно и то же лицо.

 

~~~

 

— Ты купила платье? — мамин голос в телефоне был одновременно и строг, и игрив.

«Проклятье. Платье!», выругалась я про себя, понимая, что мысль о платье покинула мою голову сразу после того, как влетела в нее на той неделе.

— Нет мам, еще нет.

— Как? Ты что? У тебя до открытия всего-ничего, а ты даже платье не купила? А потом ты сошлешься на то, что забыла и явишься перед гостями в джинсах и футболке?

— А неплохой вариант, кстати… — протянула я.

— Не смей! Не смей так со мной поступать! — взвилась мама, — Лина, побереги мои нервы, я несчастная старая женщина…

Мама всегда была искусным манипулятором.

— Мам! Не дави на жалость. Я заеду за платьем сегодня. Честно, — мягко прервала я поток маминого красноречия, — куплю, сфотографирую и отправлю тебе, чтобы ты не переживала. Договорились?

Обещания надо сдерживать, поэтому я, как образцово-показательная дочь, отмыла руки и левую щеку от краски, натянула свитер, джинсы и куртку, а затем отправилась за покупками.

Нужно отдать должное шоппинг-терапии: поход по магазинам хоть немного отвлекал. Я гуляла по торговым центрам до позднего вечера не столько выбирая наряд для вечера, сколько глазея на витрины и людей вокруг. Ходила от отдела к отделу, ела мороженое, слушала музыку. Успела даже немного почитать за чашкой кофе.

Свое идеальное платье я нашла в магазине со странным названием «Svyataya». Это было простое черное платье в пол, которое, балансировало между «сдержанно» и «очень сдержанно». Пока расплачивалась, думала о том, что мне нравится больше, платье или название магазина. Решила, что название.

Когда я выходила из торгового центра, на улице уже темнело. Осень забрала с собой остатки солнца, влажные сумерки окутывали полупустую стоянку, на которой я с удивлением не обнаружила своей машины. Однако секрет ее исчезновения раскрылся довольно быстро: подойдя к парковочному месту я чертыхнулась. Оказалось, что машину я умудрилась оставить машину там, где парковка была запрещена, и, разумеется, ее отправили на штрафстоянку. Об этом радостно сообщал ярко-желтый листок на ограждении. В этот момент я в очередной раз подумала о том, что таким разгильдяям, как я, машину заводить и вовсе не следует.

Вздохнув, я поплелась к автобусной остановке, но и тут мне не повезло, автобуса пришлось ждать около получаса. За это время на улице стемнело окончательно, а холод уже пробирался под куртку, заставляя кожу покрываться неприятными мурашками.

Я вышла на своей остановке, когда стрелки часов отмерили одиннадцать часов вечера. Вроде бы еще не поздно, но на улицах ни души, а я очень не люблю пустые улицы. Быстрым шагом я направилась к дому.

Минуты через три я услышала сзади голоса и нетрезвый смех.

«Твою мать», пронеслось у меня в голове, когда я поняла, что двое парней следуют за мной. Они держались в нескольких шагах, но я слышала, как они переговариваются друг с другом и по обрывкам фраз, которые долетали до меня, я стала догадываться, что разговор их плавно перешел в обсуждение моей скромной персоны. Я прибавила шагу, но, видимо, парней это только развеселило.

— Эй, зайка, куда торопишься? — заржал один из них.

— Может тебя проводить? — подхватил другой.

— Эй, ну не беги, у нас к тебе дело есть. Деловое, так сказать, предложение.

Хохот и свист за моей спиной не стихал, а у меня от ужаса подкашивались ноги. Я оглядывалась по сторонам, но как на зло на улице не было ни одной живой души. Горло уже саднило от подступающих слез, паника вышибала остатки разума. Я не представляла, что делать. Бежать? Или не провоцировать их, а просто быстренько идти вперед, делая вид, что ничего не происходит?

— Эй, сучка, тебе же сказано было, стой, — смеха в голосе уже не слышалось.

Я обмерла и уже готова была броситься бежать, как вдруг впереди в тусклом свете фонаря показалась фигура. Я готова была поклясться, что еще секунду назад там никого не было. Сделав глубокий вдох, я направилась к мужчине, стоявшему впереди, в надежде отыскать спасения от компании, следовавшей за мной по пятам. Не отрывая взгляда, сжимая пальцы так, что ногти впивались в ладони, я делала шаг за шагом, пытаясь не сорваться на бег. Мужчина же, в свою очередь, двинулся на встречу мне, и я каким-то шестым чувством поняла, что он понял, что происходит и теперь напряжен, как струна.

Парни позади меня замолкли и остановились. А мне оставалось еще двадцать шагов. И чем дальше я отходила от опасности, тем быстрее мои глаза наполнялись слезами. Когда между мной и моим спасителем оставалось шагов пять, он чуть развел руки в стороны. Сейчас я настолько близко, что могу разглядеть короткие светлые волосы, сжатые в тонкую полоску губы и серые глаза, которые в свете фонарей кажутся темными, как грозовое небо моего города.

«Пять, четыре, три, два, один».

Через пять шагов я подхожу к нему вплотную и утыкаюсь лбом в его плечо.

— Я здесь, — шепчет он мне в волосы.

Я кусаю губы, чтобы не разрыдаться от облегчения, а он тем временем неотрывно смотрит в сторону моих преследователей и через несколько бесконечных секунд я слышу звук удаляющихся шагов.

Какое-то время я все еще не могу поднять глаз. Я стою, вцепившись в его куртку и не двигаюсь. Слезы льются из глаз тихо, рыдания бушуют где-то внутри, а снаружи я молча роняю соленые капли. Я стараюсь поскорее взять себя в руки, в то время, как он обнимает меня за плечи и тихо повторяет «Я здесь, я рядом. Тише-тише, девочка моя».

Проходит еще пара мгновений, и я решаюсь поднять глаза.

— Ты? — одними губами говорю я, чувствуя, как реальность распадается на куски.

— Я, — улыбается он мне, и я вижу до боли знакомые морщинки в уголках серых глаз.

И в этот момент земля уходит у меня из-под ног. Последнее, что я чувствую — его руки, подхватывающие мое тело и запах роз.

 

~~~

 

Я проснулась от того, что шершавый кошачий язык наждачной бумагой проходится по моей щеке. За окном уже рассвело, я лежала на диване в своей гостиной. Кошка сидела на моей груди и настойчиво требовала внимания. Я пошла в ванную, где из зеркала на меня глянуло болезненно-бледное существо с опухшими от слез глазами. Я оперлась ладонями на край раковины и сказала отражению: «Лина, ты в беде. Ты сходишь с ума, Лина».

Я прохожу по коридору своей квартиры и вижу пакеты с покупками, аккуратно сложенные у входной двери. Я не помню, как попала домой, кто оставил в прихожей мои вещи и как я оказалась на диване. В памяти только тошнотворное чувство страха от встречи с компанией придурков по дороге домой, и зыбкие воспоминания о моем чудесном спасении. И я все спрашиваю себя, не мое ли воображение наградило моего спасителя лицом персонажа с моих работ? Было ли реально то, что я увидела? Ответа нет.

Позавтракав кое-как, я решила, что лучшим лекарством будет работа, но все просто валилось из рук. Спустя пару часов я поняла, что с рисованием придется повременить. Сидеть дома и сходить с ума в одиночестве тоже было так себе вариантом, и я решила, что пришло время тяжелой артиллерии. Я взяла в руки телефон и набрала номер.

— Здорово, систер! — раздался в трубке бодрый голос моей младшей сестры.

Слышать его было настоящим облегчением, на душе сразу стало спокойнее.

— Привет, Ханна! — улыбнулась я в ответ, — как дела? Что делаешь?

— Да пытаюсь собрать мелких на тренировку, а они все возятся. Младший не может найти шлем. Подожди-ка минуточку…. Яска, скажи им, чтобы поторопились! У вас пять минут на сборы!

Откуда-то из глубины комнаты послышался командный голос мужа моей сестры, который по просьбе Ханны придавал сыновьям ускорения. Я заулыбалась еще шире. Обожаю это семейство!

— Извини, сейчас они отчалят, и мы сможем поболтать, — проворчала в трубку сестра.

Наконец шум и смех утихли, и Яска с детьми закрыл за собой дверь.

— Ханна, ты сегодня занята? — начала я издалека.

— Да нет, не очень. Случилось что-то?

— Просто хотела увидеться.

— Лин, ты плохо врешь, ты же знаешь? — мою сестру не проведешь.

— Все в порядке, правда. Но поговорить есть о чем. Может встретимся?

— Давай. Хочешь, приезжай ко мне, хочешь где-нибудь в городе пересечемся.

— Я приехать не смогу, у меня машину забрали на штрафстоянку, — покаялась я.

— Блин! Да как так?

— Давай встретимся, расскажу. Помнишь кофейню с черничными пирогами недалеко от моего дома? Давай там словимся? Пока ты будешь ехать, я как раз дойду на своих двоих.

— Окей, договорились. Буду через часик.

 

~~~

 

Ханна отодвинула от себя тарелку со следами пломбира и черничного джема.

— Восхитительно! — сказала она, довольно откинувшись в кресле, — Готовят тут просто волшебно.

— Согласна, — кивнула я, слизывая сахарную пудру с губ, — только часто сюда нельзя, а то можно и в дверь не пролезть.

Я уже пересказала ей приключения с машиной, но в воздухе между нами витала главная часть истории. Ханна с любопытством поглядывала на меня, в ожидании того, что я, наконец, расскажу ей о том, ради чего позвала. Я вздохнула, выпрямилась и рубанула с плеча.

— Ханна, мне кажется, я схожу с ума.

Ханна молчала несколько секунд, а затем залилась мягким смехом.

— Лин, да ты всегда была немного не в своем уме. За это мы тебя и любим! Ты просто творческий человек, для вас нормально быть чуточку сумасшедшими. В конце концов творчество, это такая штука…

— Ханна, я серьезно. Мне кажется, у меня проблемы, — оборвала я ее, и, видимо, мой серьезный голос немного отрезвил ее.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Я не знаю, как объяснить. Я вижу… то, чего не может быть на самом деле.

Ханна молчала в ожидании продолжения.

— Может быть это расстройство какое-то, черт его знает, — продолжила я, теребя скатерть, — но я вижу героев своих картин в реальности. Может быть мое воображение так разбушевалось, я не знаю… первый раз это случилось в магазине, когда я оплачивала покупки на кассе. Второй раз я увидела его в «Стадиуме». Мы с ним чуть нос к носу не столкнулись. Это точно был он, я не могла перепутать, а, потом, когда я возвращалась вчера домой… но это было вообще что-то дикое, потому что в последний раз он…

— Да кто он-то? — вставила сестра.

Я подняла на нее глаза и поняла, что произнести это вслух сложнее, чем я думала.

— Помнишь, на некоторых моих работах иногда появляется один и тот же персонаж. Ну ты еще сказала, что он похож на какого-то музыканта.

— Ааа, да. «Поэт»? Ты его вроде так называла?

— В точку. Он. Я его вижу в реальности, Ханна.

Я постаралась рассказать все в деталях. На истории про дорогу домой и пьяных придурков, которые шли за мной, Ханна заметно занервничала.

— Лин, — осторожно начала она, — мне кажется, что ты просто перетрудилась и перепугалась. Ты сидишь в своей мастерской сутками, дышишь всякими растворителями и почти не спишь последний месяц из-за этой выставки. Ты просто очень устала. Я очень рада, что тебя выручил тот парень, но я очень сомневаюсь, что ты могла встретить одного и того же человека в нескольких весьма удаленных друг от друга местах. Скорее всего это просто твой утомленный разум играет с тобой.

Я вздохнула.

— Слушай, Лина, тебе надо просто расслабиться, выспаться как следует, а потом сходить куда-нибудь развеяться.

— Знаешь, как-то это не похоже на усталость… у меня галлюцинации, Хан!

— Лина, ну какие галлюцинации!? Ты же не шизофреничка! Ты просто совершенно себя загнала, твой мозг говорит тебе, что пора отдохнуть.

— Я бы не была так уверена на счет шизофренички…

— Перестань! У меня есть предложение. Приезжай к нам на выходные. Субботу проведешь с мальчиками, погуляете, развеетесь. Яска отвезет вас в парк. А в воскресенье можно будет сходить куда-нибудь. Мы с Яской уже сто лет никуда не выбирались, да и тебе пора бы. Возьми с собой кого-нибудь и сходим вместе.

— Боже, да кого я возьму?

— Ну хотя бы того симпатичного агента. Александр, кажется?

— Ханна, что за глупости, мы же работаем вместе! — засмеялась я и почувствовала, как щеки заливает краска.

— Ну и что? Я же не предлагаю тебе крутить с ним роман. Хотя он очень даже! — Ханна подмигнула мне самым хитрым образом, — Лин, тебе и правда нужен отдых для тела и головы. Соглашайся!

Что и говорить, Ханна умела убеждать. Суббота с мальчишками у Ханны в компании с Яской показалась мне действительно прекрасной идеей.

 

~~~

 

Сестра оказалась права. Выходные получались просто замечательные. Дети не давали мне ни минуты на то, чтобы погрузится в свои упаднические размышления и к вечеру я была уже в прекрасном расположении духа. За ужином Яска развлекал нас с Ханной байками с работы, мы хохотали до колик, так что засыпала я с блаженной улыбкой на устах. В ту ночь мне снились сады роз.

Утром воскресенья, преодолев чудовищное смущение, я все же позвала Александра составить компанию мне, Ханне и Яске в открывшемся недавно ночном клубе. Алекс согласился неожиданно легко и с удовольствием. У меня отлегло от сердца, и я порадовалась, что мне не пришлось придумывать причины, почему я зову именно его. Часов в восемь Яска и Ханна отправили сыновей к бабушкам и дедушкам, а сами мы отправились танцевать.

Клуб оказался вполне себе ничего. Яска был ужасно доволен тем, что мы оценили его выбор по достоинству. Музыка оглушающей волной смывала все посторонние мысли, приторный бас заставлял пол вибрировать. Чтобы слышать друг друга, приходилось кричать в самое ухо. Мы с Ханной веселились от души и с танцпола вылезать не хотелось совершенно.

После третьего мартини в голове стало совсем хорошо и пусто. Мир уже не казался таким серьезным, все вокруг настраивало на легкомысленный лад и заинтересованные взгляды парней, которые я ловила на себе иногда, смущали уже не так сильно. Мне хотелось обнимать кого-нибудь и чувствовать, как обнимают меня. Мне остро хотелось ласки и искр. Наверное поэтому, когда заиграла медленная музыка и Александр взял меня за руку, я недолго раздумывала.

Он обнял меня за талию и прижал к себе. Музыка словно заматывала в кокон из сладкой ваты, я положила голову на плечо Александру, растворяясь в звуках и едва ли не мурлыкая от удовольствия, но затем я почувствовала, как его дыхание коснулось кожи на моей шее и это ощущение внезапно отрезвило меня. С каждым новым тактом, с каждым новым плавным движением я чувствовала неправильность происходящего. Мы кружились в танце, мой взгляд выхватывал из толпы лица, но они вдруг перестали казаться мне прекрасными. Я почувствовала себя словно внутри одной из своих картин, где под красотой и весельем, под слоями театрального грима, скрывается ржавчина и тлен.

Рука Александра скользнула чуть ниже. Этот жест должен был быть еще одним шагом в этом вечернем флирте, но я уже не чувствовала никакого удовольствия от этой игры. Его дыхание снова остановилось на моей шее, еще немного и губы коснуться кожи. Мне захотелось вырваться, выбежать из зала и забиться в какой-нибудь темный угол.

От этого внезапного порыва меня спасло только то, что музыка, наконец, закончилась. Я высвободилась из душных объятий и скользнула за наш столик, усевшись между Яской и Ханной. Те с недоумением посмотрели на меня, но спрашивать ничего не стали. Остаток вечера я пыталась отогнать от себя весь этот бред, но получалось плохо. Ханна в какой-то момент хотела что-то сказать, но так и не решилась.

По домам мы разъезжались уже в третьем часу ночи, Александр хотел меня подвезти, но Ханна с шутками и прибаутками убедила его, что ехать мне лучше с ней и Яской. Я была ей благодарна.

На душе было паршиво, я ехала в машине старательно прикидываясь, что все хорошо. Яска и Ханна проводили меня до подъезда. Осенние листья под нашими ногами льнули к мокрому асфальту, ветер приятно холодил разгоряченную кожу. Мы еще немного постояли у подъезда, вдыхая ночь, а затем распрощались и я вошла в темноту.

 

~~~

 

Кнопка лифта горит красным глазом в полумраке коридора. Вокруг ни души, но мне все равно неуютно и страшно. Я с грустной усмешкой думаю о том, что душевный покой, видимо, покинул меня надолго.

Я все еще немного пьяна и от этого только хуже, потому что кожей чувствую, как нереальность просачивается в реальность. Я захожу в тесную кабинку и жму на кнопку с номером «16». Лифт трогается с места мягко и плавно, где-то на высоте над моей головой полязгивают тяжелые стальные цепи и крутятся литые шестерни.

Я не люблю высоту, каждый раз заходя в лифт, я думаю о том, насколько крепко приварен пол в этой кабинке, на сколько добросовестные инженеры проектировали тяговые механизмы, какова статистическая вероятность, что именно мой лифт рухнет сейчас и его не спасут страховочные механизмы. На мой этаж подниматься меньше минуты, и я считаю в уме, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от мыслей о том, что мне не пережить этот подъем. Фобии — отвратительнейшая вещь.

Прислоняюсь лбом к холодному металлу стен лифта и судорожно выдыхаю. Сталь приятно холодит лоб, и становится чуть легче. Затем я поворачиваюсь к табло и смотрю, как цифры сменяют друг друга: пять, шесть, семь, восемь, восемь, восемь….

«Черт!»

Внезапно лифт резко дергается и замирает на месте. Свет единственной лампы дрожит, затем практически гаснет. Вольфрамовая спираль едва тлеет в стеклянной сфере.

«Нет, нет, нет….»

Я лихорадочно жму на кнопку вызова диспетчера, но в динамике тишина. Ноги становятся ватными.

«Нееет, пожалуйста!»

Я начинаю жать на все кнопки подряд, но лифт никак не реагирует. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, но я вздергиваю подбородок, словно пытаюсь заставить слезы течь в обратную сторону. Роюсь в сумке и достаю мобильник — индикатор сети показывает, что сигнала нет. Кидаю мобильный обратно и думаю, что делать. Вариантов немного: попробовать докричаться до кого-нибудь из соседей, но в это время все давно спят и вероятность того, что меня кто-то услышит очень мала. Ну и второй вариант: успокоится и ждать. Возможно, до самого утра.

Я стучу по дверям лифта, я пытаюсь позвать кого-нибудь, перезагружаю телефон раз пять в надежде, что он все же поймает сеть, я снова и снова жму кнопки подряд с упорством одержимого: Первый, второй, третий, четвертый… и в этот момент мою руку накрывает чужая ладонь.

— Тише, тише.

Я узнаю его голос. Мне даже оборачиваться не нужно, чтобы понять, кто за моей спиной. Мне достаточно тонкого запаха роз, которым сейчас пронизан воздух вокруг. Мне кажется, что мое сердце разрывается на куски. Я, наверное, снова заплакала бы, но у меня нет сил даже на то, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть на него, потому что если я обернусь сейчас и не увижу никого, я с ума сойду.

— Посмотри на меня, — его ладонь сжимает мои ледяные пальцы.

Еще несколько мгновений стою не шелохнувшись, а затем разворачиваюсь медленно и осторожно. Моя реальность рассыпается разъезжается на лоскуты, как истлевшая ткань, потому что фантом слишком реален. Я упираюсь взглядом в футболку на его груди. Мозг просто констатирует факты: «Темно-серая, чуть помята».

— Посмотри на меня, — повторяет он почти шепотом и мне кажется, что я слышу шорох осенних листьев в его голосе.

Это какое-то безумие. Я качаю головой, я не могу. Это слишком. Но мои руки сами тянутся вперед, и я прижимаю ладони к его груди, чтобы почувствовать биение сердца. Одновременно с тем, как я ощущаю под пальцами первые глухие толчки, из меня вырывается выдох, больше похожий на всхлип, и я поднимаю глаза.

Он смотрит на меня и улыбается так, словно понимает, что происходит. А я не понимаю ничего, во мне все смешалось: страх, радость, усталость, восторг, отчаяние, любопытство и смирение. Если уж все зашло так далеко, то нет смысла бороться. Я ведь даже не уверена, что хочу.

В полумраке кабины лифта мое видение обрело плоть и кровь, я чувствую его дыхание, я смотрю в его глаза. Я видела его столько раз, я знаю его так долго, но его близость оглушает теперь.

— Можешь дотронуться.

Я послушно протягиваю руку и касаюсь его лица. Кожа теплая, живая. Я никогда не думала, что призраки могут быть такими живыми. Провожу пальцами по щеке — колется, не брился сегодня. Он прикрывает глаза, и его улыбка становится чуть шире. «Кот, ну ведь кот же!», думаю я про себя. Его руки обнимают меня за талию и едва ощутимо притягивают ближе, прижимая к себе так нежно, словно я сделана из хрусталя.

Я рассматриваю его лицо, повторяю пальцами каждую линию, провожу кончиками по изгибу брови, виску, скуле, спускаюсь ниже по шее. В темноте его серые глаза кажутся почти черными.

— Поцелуешь?

Я киваю, встаю на цыпочки и целую. Он целует в ответ.

Розы, розы, розы разлетаются на лепестки, шелестят осенние листья.

… четырнадцатый, пятнадцатый, шестнадцатый. Мой этаж. Я выхожу.

 

~~~

 

Может быть в какой-то момент на долю секунды, я позволила себе думать, что это — начало. Но оказывается, что это — конец. Там, на шестнадцатом этаже, когда за мной закрылась пустая кабинка лифта, я осталась одна в длинном коридоре, ведущем к дверям моей квартиры.

Следующие несколько дней слились в сплошную вереницу событий и лиц, но я больше не видела его ни разу. Мир вокруг меня стал подчеркнуто обычным и реальным. Сначала я ловила каждый шорох, мне казалось, что вот-вот я почувствую тонкий аромат роз и через мгновение он появится рядом. Но его не было.

Через несколько дней Ханна аккуратно спросила меня, не видела ли я больше чего-нибудь странного. Я покачала головой и улыбнулась. Ханна облегченно выдохнула и защебетала, что говорила мне, что я зря волнуюсь. Никакой я не шизофреник, что я просто перетрудилась и мне нужно было хорошенько встряхнуться и отвлечься от работы. Я не стала рассказывать ей про лифт. Может быть и правда это было прощание с моим безумием. Яркая точка в конце строки.

В конце концов я запретила себе вглядываться в силуэты прохожих и ждать непонятно чего. Лучшим лекарством от любого недуга я всегда считала работу, вот и теперь я бросилась в нее с головой. Я рисовала как безумная последние три дня перед выставкой и мне действительно стало полегче. Пару раз я ездила в галерею, чтобы проверить, как там все получилось. Получилось, надо сказать, потрясающе.

Последний вечер перед выставкой прошел суетно, но по большому счету мы сделали все, что могли и теперь оставалось только пережить открытие. Алекс был доволен даже еще больше чем я. На радостях я даже позволила ему вывести меня в люди, и мы отлично посидели в небольшом уютном ресторанчике совсем рядом со «Стадиумом».

— Ты как? — спросил он меня, когда мы потягивали кофе глазея на набережную.

— В смысле? — прикинулась я, что не понимаю, о чем он.

— Ты сама не своя была на той неделе.

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас, вроде, нормально, — посмотрел он на меня испытующим взглядом.

— Я в порядке, Алекс, честно. Просто перенервничала.

— А теперь успокоилась?

— Угу, типа того.

— Что тебя успокоило?

— Это допрос? — засмеялась я, и мне очень хотелось, чтобы Алекс поверил в искренность этого смеха.

— Немножко допрос. Лин, я тебя не первый день знаю и, на сколько мне помниться, ты никогда не страдала от перепадов настроения. Что случилось?

— Решила, что стоит отпустить ситуацию, — и понимая, что Алекс не отстанет, пока не получит более развернутый ответ, я продолжила, — Знаешь, наш мозг иногда выкидывает очень странные штуки. Иногда мы принимаем желаемое за действительное, иногда мы верим в сказки и чудеса. А потом — раз — и ты понимаешь, что есть мир фантазий, а есть реальность. И разделять их надо очень четко, чтобы потом не попасть в ловушку. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Алекс смотрел на меня чуть прищурившись.

— Ну так вот, я тут подумала, что пора жить реальной жизнью, — не очень оригинально закончила я.

— Звучит так, словно ты разочаровалась в жизни.

Я замотала головой.

— Нет, я не разочаровалась. Просто решила, что пора взрослеть. Пора возвращаться в реальность, Алекс.

Алекс как-то неопределенно хмыкнул, глядя в пустую кружку из-под кофе.

Когда мы возвращались домой, на улице уже стемнело. Ночь наступала бесшумно и беспощадно. Это были последние теплые ночи этого сентября. Еще пара таких и придут настоящие осенние холода и промозглые серые дожди, о которых так любят писать поэты.

Мы шли пешком вдоль набережной, но не смотря на близость воды я почти не замерзла. Алексу доказывать это было бесполезно, и он все равно заставил меня набросить на плечи его куртку. Надо признать, что под курткой было уютнее.

За разговорами ни о чем я и не заметила, как мы добрались до моего дома.

— Ну все, давай беги. Нам обоим надо выспаться перед завтрашним днем, — сказала я, стягивая с себя куртку и вручая ее обратно Александру.

— Ты главное усни, — ухмыльнулся он, — а то я тебя знаю, ты же всю ночь будешь себя накручивать.

— Слушаюсь, шеф! — улыбнулась я, — хотя лежа на бигудях сделать это будет проблематично.

Чтобы не затягивать прощание, я изобразила что-то вроде комичного реверанса и уже собралась уходить, но Александр вдруг развернул меня к себе и обнял.

Я застыла в недоумении, боясь пошевелиться и не зная, что делать. А он поцеловал меня в макушку и сказал тихо: «Я — реальный». Затем так же внезапно он отпустил меня, пожелал спокойной ночи и зашагал прочь.

Я стояла и смотрела на его удаляющийся силуэт. С неба упали первые капли ночного дождя.

— Да, ты — реальный, — сказала я в пустоту, — Ты, конечно, реальный…

Пить вредно. Пить на ночь вреднее в десять раз, потому что утром встаешь с больной головой и помятым лицом, но мне было все равно. Я налила себе бокал красного и села в любимое кресло, уставившись в окно.

Я думала о том, что происходит вокруг меня, о том, что обещания, пусть даже данные себе, надо сдерживать. Надо возвращаться в реальность и попытаться как-то построить свою личную жизнь не у себя в голове, а с нормальными живыми людьми. Реальными людьми.

 

~~~

 

Утро было солнечным и теплым. И этим утром вместо будильника у меня была моя сестра, которая с утра пораньше приехала ко мне в качестве моральной поддержки и оплота здравомыслия в этот день.

Яска, доставивший Ханну ко мне, благоразумно слился, просияв на прощание белозубой улыбкой и сославшись на то, что он ничего не смыслит «во всем этом».

Весь мой рабочий стол был сегодня завален шпильками, расческами, помадами, баночками с кремами и прочими предметами первой необходимости в случае, когда ты собираешься на открытие первой собственной выставки.

В голове было пусто и радостно. Но, как по мне, от этой радости рукой было подать до легкой истерики.

Ханна порхала по комнате бабочкой, рассуждая о том, стоит ли мне собрать волосы в высокую прическу, или лучше сделать легкие небрежные локоны.

— Я за локоны, — пискнула я из своего угла.

— Ну ты-то понятно, что за локоны. Но вот я — не факт.

— Ханна, это тирания и диктат. Я не хочу гнездо на голове.

— Какое еще гнездо?!

— Ну в смысле я не хочу все вот это вот высокое и залаченное. Давай как-нибудь попроще, а?

— Блин, Лина! Тебе бы все попроще! Давай платье показывай.

Я достала из шкафа платье, на которое Ханна взглянула с явным осуждением.

— Как на похороны, — констатировала сестра, — ну ладно, придумаем что-нибудь.

Этого «что-нибудь» я всегда немного опасалась.

— Садись. Будем колдунствовать над твоей головой.

Я послушно уселась на стул рядом с зеркалом.

— Так, приехали, - спустя пять минут сказала я.

— В чем дело? — спросила Ханна, наматывая на щипцы очередную прядь.

— У меня голова заболела. Есть таблетка?

— Начинается!

— Это все нервишки, — страдальческим голосом подтвердила я.

— Сейчас дам таблетку. На, держи. Только крепко держи!

Она сунула мне в руки плойку и полезла в сумку за цитрамоном. А я меж тем рассматривала себя в зеркало. К слову сказать, мне нравилось то, что получалось у моей сестры. Немного драматичный макияж, на мой взгляд, но для такого случая в самый раз. Я даже успокоилась: хотя бы выглядеть я буду прилично.

Примерно через час все было готово. Ханна переоделась в изумрудного цвета платье, собрала волосы в элегантный пучок и взобралась на непостижимой высоты шпильки. Я всегда восхищалась ее умению выглядеть стильно и изысканно.

— Детка, кто эта фея рядом с тобой? Куда ты дела свою сестру? — расплылся в улыбке Яска, когда мы вышли из дома и направились к их машине.

— Мастер комплиментов! — засмеялась я, а Ханна шутливо ткнула мужа локтем в бок.

Нужно отметить, что и Яска был под стать жене: костюм сидел на нем идеально, ботинки начищены до блеска. Он галантно открыл дверь машины и помог нам с Ханной усесться.

— Ну, с богом, — выдохнула я и тут же добавила, — Надо было выпить.

 

~~~

 

У входа в галерею нас встречал Александр. До начала оставалось еще около часа, но часть гостей уже подтянулась.

— Господи боже, как же страшно, — прошептала я на ухо своему агенту, со всей силы сжимая его локоть.

— Все, Лина, назад пути нет. Расслабься и получай удовольствие. В конце концов это твой день. Это даже круче Дня рождения, черт побери. И, кстати, ты шикарно выглядишь.

— Спасибо, — натянуто улыбнулась я.

— А теперь выдыхай и веди себя так, как должна вести себя хозяйка вечера.

— Как? — в недоумении уставилась я на него.

— Господи, Лина, ходи по залу и улыбайся, — раздался сзади голос Ханны.

Я обернулась к ней, а она протянула мне в руки бокал шампанского.

— Пей.

Через полчаса гуляний по залу и знакомств с новыми людьми от сердца у меня немного отлегло. В галерею стали подтягиваться мои друзья по академии, несколько ребят из студии, в которой я занималась, коллеги из издательства, в котором я работала когда-то. Видеть всех этих людей сегодня было так приятно и радостно.

Всего собралось человек триста. Для меня количество колоссальное, я даже не успела поприветствовать всех вошедших.

Сама церемония открытия была назначена на шесть вечера. До старта оставалось минут двадцать. Я переминалась с ноги на ногу, думая не столько о том, что скажу собравшимся — приветственные слова я придумала давно — а о том, как мне не упасть с одиннадцатисантиметровой шпильки, пока я буду дефилировать по импровизированной сцене.

Ко мне подошел Олли и мягко улыбнулся.

— Не волнуйтесь, Лина, на сколько я мог видеть, все довольны. Начало удалось.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась я в ответ, — без вас и ваших ребят ничего не получилось бы. Это ведь и ваш праздник! Мне очень повезло, что именно вы занимались этим проектом. Спасибо еще раз!

— Ну не преувеличивайте наши заслуги, — рассмеялся он, — если уж и благодарить кого-то, то нашего архитектора. Жаль, что он не успел приехать. Он, к слову, волновался не меньше вашего. Все же этот проект его детище.

— Передавайте ему от меня мою самую искреннюю благодарность! Простите, Олли, мне, кажется пора.

— Да, конечно! Ни пуха!

— К черту! — рассмеялась я и стала пробираться к Алексу, который уже нервно поглядывал на меня с другого конца зала.

Ровно в шесть часов музыка в зале затихла, гости собрались у сцены и Александр вышел в центр. На его лице сияла широкая улыбка. Проверив микрофон, он сказал приветственное слово:

— Добрый вечер дамы и господа!

Зал ответил ему дружным гулом и поднятыми бокалами.

— Я рад приветствовать вас сегодня! Сразу два прекрасных события собрали нас здесь. После долгого перерыва, связанного с реставрацией и редизайном, свои двери открыла для нас восхитительная Галерея «Стадиум»! Я всегда считал ее лучшим выставочным залом из всех, что я видел, но сейчас красота ее просто поражает. Огромное спасибо проектной группе во главе с Олли Тукиайненом, которые сотворили настоящее волшебство и показали нам силу и красоту настоящей архитектуры!

Александр отсалютовал стоящему слева Олли, тот слегка смущенно поклонился публике, которая в этот момент обратила на него свой взор и заулыбался своей мягкой улыбкой.

— Однако второй повод не менее значим! Сегодня мы открываем первую большую выставку молодой и чертовски талантливой художницы! Когда кажется, что в искусстве было сказано уже все и нас больше нечем удивить, внезапно в нашу жизнь врываются вот такие прекрасные авторы, которые заставляют нас снова почувствовать жизнь и биение пульса изобразительного искусства. Позвольте мне пригласить на эту сцену Лину Ясперсен!

Зал наполнился аплодисментами, я сделала глубокий вдох вышла к гостям.

— Боже, я не думала, что вас тут так много! — улыбнулась я, — Огромное спасибо, что все вы пришли сегодня! Я понимаю, что многих из вас заставил Александр…

Я наигранно грозно посмотрела на него, а он комично извинился и улыбнулся мне и отвесил поклон. Публика благодушно рассмеялась, оценив нашу «пикировку».

— … и все же я надеюсь, что есть и те, кто пришел сюда добровольно. Мне невероятно приятно и волнительно стоять здесь перед вами. Если бы лет десять назад кто-то сказал мне, что я буду открывать собственную выставку, я бы никогда не поверила. Но вот я тут и мои картины висят на стенах «Стадиума» и это все происходит не в моих мечтах, а наяву. До сих пор не могу поверить.

По залу прокатились аплодисменты и одобрительный гул.

— Я действительно счастлива сейчас, и я безумно благодарна всем тем, кто помогал мне все это время. Моя семья, — я кивнула в сторону Ханны и Яски, стоящих в первом ряду, — мой прекрасный агент и друг Александр, группа талантливейших инженеров, архитекторов и дизайнеров, мои друзья и коллеги! Все это происходит здесь и сейчас благодаря вам! Огромное спасибо за то, что вы рядом со мной и вдохновляете меня каждую минуту! Надеюсь, что этот вечер доставит вам удовольствие. Добро пожаловать в «Стадиум»!

Зал взорвался новой волной оваций. Я помахала гостям и уже собралась уходить со сцены, как рядом вновь оказался Александр и взял микрофон у меня из рук.

— Я думаю, что такой вечер не должен обойтись без сюрпризов! — сказал он голосом заговорщика.

Зрители и я с любопытством уставились на Алекса. Ни о каких сюрпризах у нас с ним речи не было.

— Господа и дамы, позвольте представить вам гостя нашего вечера, который несколько лет назад точно так же стоял перед вами, открывая свою первую выставку! Я думаю, что каждый из вас знаком с творчеством Маркуса Каарлонена. Настало время познакомится и с самим автором!

Алекс сделал театральный жест рукой в сторону противоположного края сцены, и я увидела, как к нам выходит Маркус Каарлонен. Быть не может! Сам Маркус! Но как?! Я закрыла рот руками, чтобы не запищать от восторга, а зал, узнав знаменитого художника, разразился шумными овациями и радостными криками приветствия.

Маркус шел к нам уверенной походкой и был похож больше на рок-музыканта чем на художника: экстравагантная бородка, кожаная куртка и футболка с немыслимым принтом. Для этого человека не существовало правил, меня это всегда восхищало. Я смотрела на него во все глаза и улыбалась, не в силах скрыть восторг. Не так часто твои кумиры приходят к тебе сами.

Первым делом он подошел ко мне, пожал руку, а затем и вовсе обнял. Александр смотрел на нас, жутко довольный своей задумкой. Маркус взял микрофон из рук Алекса и вышел в центр сцены.

— Добрый вечер! Александр, огромное спасибо тебе, что пригласил меня сегодня. Я очень рад снова быть в этих стенах. Здесь, конечно, все здорово изменилось, но тут по-прежнему место с совершенно особенной атмосферой. А еще это отличная возможность познакомится лично с автором, за чьим творчеством я слежу уже довольно давно. Лина Ясперсен, я говорю о тебе.

Я чуть не уронила челюсть. Маркус Каарлонен следит за моим творчеством? Быть не может! Или может?

— Лина, — обратился он ко мне, — я поздравляю тебя с открытием твоей первой выставки и, если ты волнуешься хотя бы вполовину так же сильно, как я волновался перед открытием своей, я тебе сочувствую.

Мы улыбнулись друг другу, и я кивнула.

— Если позволишь, я хочу сказать несколько слов. Я не буду хвалить тебя сейчас или сравнивать с другими. В конце концов тут сейчас триста человек народу, которые весь вечер только это и делают, — Маркус подмигнул залу.

— Но я хочу сказать тебе кое-что важное, — продолжил он, переведя взгляд на меня, и его лицо стало совершенно серьезным, — Ты всегда должна верить в то, что ты делаешь. Это единственное условие, которое наделяет душой твои работы и сделает счастливой тебя. Миры, которые ты создаешь, герои, которые рождаются на твоих картинах, все они живут и дышат только благодаря тому, что ты живешь ими. Зритель всегда чувствует это интуитивно, его нельзя обмануть. Сейчас ты идешь верной дорогой и благодаря этому мы все сегодня собрались здесь. Я хочу пожелать тебе не сворачивать с этого пути, даже если тебе страшно, и ты не знаешь, куда он приведет.

Маркус говорил, и я чувствовала, что мне все труднее удерживать улыбку на губах. Он не знал и не мог знать, о том, что происходило в моей жизни в последнее время, но его слова были удивительно точны.

Когда зал снова разразился овациями, я вздрогнула, вернувшись в реальность, и увидела, как Маркус прощаясь с публикой покидает сцену. Теперь на нее вновь поднимался Александр и говорил что-то о программе вечера. Затем софиты погасли, а публика разбрелась по залам.

— Надеюсь, я не был слишком занудным? Мне почему-то показалось, что тебе важно было это услышать — улыбнулся мне Маркус, подойдя ко мне.

— Боже мой, конечно нет! Мне так приятно видеть вас здесь, Маркус! Вы и ваша живопись всегда вдохновляли меня! Я не знаю, как Алекс уговорил вас приехать сегодня — наверное это его суперспособность — но я безумно рада видеть вас и мне ужасно лестно, что вы поучаствовали в открытии этой выставки! Спасибо вам, — лепетала я.

Улыбнувшись, он коснулся моего локтя.

— Вечер только начинается, и мне кажется, что мое появление будет далеко не самым ярким событием. Еще раз поздравляю вас, Лина!

Сказав это, он улыбнулся какой-то странной улыбкой и удалился в сторону небольшой кучки репортеров, ждущих возможности взять у него интервью.

Александр, конечно, все продумал. Все эти журналисты с самого начала знали, что Маркус будет тут и поэтому так охотно пришли на открытие выставки молодой и не очень известной художницы. Зато теперь два зайца убиты одним выстрелом: журналисты получили Маркуса, а я получила статью о своей выставке в прекрасных изданиях. Ай да Алекс!

Прошло около часа, компании перетасовались и теперь мы стояли все вместе: я, Маркус, Алекс, Олли, Ханна и Яска. Время от времени к нам подходили другие гости, мы говорили про живопись, обсуждали последние новости. Потом Алекс отвел меня к приветливой девочке-корреспонденту, которая задала мне несколько вопросов и попросила попозировать фотографу их издания для статьи об открытии «Стадиума» и первой выставке в его стенах. С картины, рядом с которой девушка попросила меня стать, из глубины бального зала на меня смотрел Поэт.

 

~~~

 

Под конец открытия мы все ужасно устали, но впереди была еще, неофициальная часть вечера. В ресторане через дорогу нас уже ждал небольшой фуршет для самых близких друзей. Таковых набралось человек тридцать и в десятом часу вечера мы всей шумной компанией перебрались в ресторан.

Ребята развлекались. Накал официальности спал, узлы галстуков ослабли, вино развязало языки. Яска внезапно быстро сошелся с Олли, и они о чем-то оживленно болтали у барной стойки. Скорее всего о музыке, подумалось мне, потому что Яска очень бурно изображал гитарные запилы, а Олли оживленно кивал ему в ответ. Ханна болтала с нашей общей подругой, откинувшись на стуле и болтая туфелькой. Маркус и Александр стояли чуть в стороне и обсуждали что-то с парой приглашенных блогеров.

Пользуясь тем, что внимание не было сосредоточено на мне, я под шумок улизнула из зала и вышла на улицу. Снаружи было свежо, дышалось легко и свободно. Я сняла лодочки и стала босыми ступнями на ледяной камень ступенек. Ноги заныли от холода, но отсутствие каблуков принесло такое сказочное облегчение, что остальное казалось сущим пустяком. Я откинула голову назад, вздохнула и посмотрела на звездное небо. Слова Маркуса все никак не хотели идти из головы, но и что делать с ними я понятия не имела. Верить страшно.

Слева от меня раздался щелчок зажигалки. Я повернула голову и увидела мужчину в куртке официанта. На груди поблескивала табличка с именем «Яни».

— Хорошая ночь, — сказал Яни затягиваясь.

— Долгая, — ответила я.

Яни внимательно посмотрел на меня, а потом протянул мне сигарету. Какое-то время мы курили молча.

— Спасибо, — запоздало поблагодарила я.

— Не за что, — отозвался он.

— Вам, кстати, пора, — вдруг добавил он, взглянув на часы, — опоздавшие вот-вот подтянуться.

— Вроде все в сборе, никого не жду больше. — растерянно отозвалась я.

— А я и не говорил, что ждете.

Я озадаченно посмотрела на него, но его лицо было совершенно непроницаемым. Ясно было одно, продолжать разговор он не намерен. Что ж, навязываться не в моих правилах. Сигарета полетела в пепельницу, лодочки снова оказались на ногах и кивнув моему странному собеседнику я удалилась обратно в зал.

Внутри уже играла музыка и она показалась мне смутно знакомой:

«Fantastic and half-dead

His tactic blind to warning signs

Her clashes of colors

Are flashes of society»

Вспомнить, где я могла ее слышать, я так и не успела, увидев меня с противоположного конца зала, Ханна замахала руками, подзывая меня подойти.

Я направилась к ней, по дороге подхватывая бокал шампанского со столика и делая небольшой глоток. Кто-то из гостей уже осваивал танцпол и мне нравилось это ощущение всеобщего расслабленного веселья.

До Ханны я не дошла, потому что посреди пути меня перехватил Александр, стоявший в компании Яски и Маркуса.

— Лин, ты куда пропала? — улыбнулся он.

— Извините, ребят, ходила воздухом подышать. Тут душновато.

— Слушайте, — начал Маркус, — раз уж тут собралась такая богема, это отличный повод поговорить о делах. Я например тут задумал списаться в один очень интересный проект, но одному скучно. Лин, у тебя есть планы на ближайшие пару месяцев? Есть вариант уехать Данию, подучиться и познакомиться с…

Я не успела и рта раскрыть, а Яска уже картинно закатил глаза.

— Вы, художники, все такие зануды? Давайте хотя бы сегодня не будем про дела! Вечер-то какой замечательный!

— Тебе лишь бы развлекаться! — хохотнул Алекс.

Он хотел что-то добавить, но в этот момент я увидела, как сквозь веселую толпу к нам протискивается Олли.

— Опоздавшие подъехали, — заулыбался он.

— Опоздавшие? — во мне отозвались слова странного официанта, и я насторожилась, — но ведь все вроде собрались…

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе про нашего архитектора? Он все же вырвался и приехал. Успел к самому финалу, но ведь лучше поздно, чем никогда, правда. Черт, да куда он опять делся?

Олли оглядывается по сторонам в поисках архитектора и продолжал говорить что-то об отложенных рейсах и шестичасовых стыковках, но я уже не слушала его. Вокруг меня голоса и музыка слились в единое месиво из звуков, я с трудом различаю слова:

«The salty tang of blood

Sensations running hot

Snow blindness in pitch darkness

Mindless rage

And then you…»

Сама не знаю почему, но я оборачиваюсь и бросаю взгляд в сторону входной двери. Там, за веселящимися в свете цветных лампочек людьми, за снующими официантами я вижу его. Когда наши взгляды сталкиваются, по моей спине ползут мурашки, а брови изгибаются в болезненном изломе, не отрываясь я смотрю на то, как он делает шаг в нашу сторону.

Олли прослеживает мой взгляд и расплывается в улыбке.

— Марко, мы тут! — машет он и задорно произносит, — Господа, позвольте представить вам надежду современной архитектуры, талантливого дизайнера и просто хорошего человека — Марко Сааресто.

— Лина, все в порядке? — касается моего локтя, стоящий рядом со мной Маркус, но я не могу ничего ответить ему.

Я не отрываясь смотрю в серые глаза Поэта, который приближается ко мне неотвратимо, как сентябрьские сумерки. И вот он уже стоит передо мной и разглядывает мое лицо не произнося ни слова. Парни замолкают, почувствовав что-то неладное и недоуменно переглядываются.

— Вы знакомы? — решается уточнить Олли, но не получает ответа на свой вопрос ни от меня, ни от своего друга.

Внезапно мне становится невыносимо смотреть в эти серые глаза. Реальность происходящего оглушает. Мой взгляд скользит по лицам людей вокруг, и я понимаю, что они видят то же, что и я. Вот стоит он, живой, осязаемый, во плоти. Он существует и теперь мне уже не нужно сомневаться в этом.

«Господи, господи…»

Я медленно и аккуратно ставлю свой бокал на столик, стоящий рядом, разворачиваюсь и иду прочь из зала, потому что я понятия не имею, что мне делать теперь со всем этим.

— Лина? — слышу я недоуменный возглас Яски, но не оборачиваюсь.

«Это уже слишком», думаю я про себя и сердце колотится под ребрами так быстро, что кажется, хрупкие кости вот-вот сдадутся под силой этих ударов.

«Хватит с меня, к черту все это».

Я не разбираю, куда иду. Я не вижу того, как оставляя парней в полной растерянности, Марко Сааресто, финский архитектор и Поэт с моих картин, следует за мной, проталкиваясь сквозь шумную веселящуюся толпу.

Я бегу по коридорам, открывая дверь за дверью. Я точно знаю одно: мне надо выбраться отсюда, поймать первое попавшееся такси и уехать как можно дальше. Но, как на зло, никак не могу найти выхода. Пол гудит от басов музыки, звучащей где-то за моей спиной:

«…right after someone stole their fire…».

Бежать на каблуках трудно, длинное платье путается в ногах. Меня охватывает какая-то тупая животная паника, мне кажется, что стены сжимаются вокруг меня и мне никак не вырваться. Я петляю по коридорам, но что-то странное творится с планировкой этого здания, все коридоры словно замыкаются сами на себя.

Передо мной новая дверь, большая с тяжелыми створками белого дуба, я с силой дергаю на себя ручку, в надежде, что наконец нашла выход из этого лабиринта. Дверь поддается, распахивается неожиданно легко и просто. Так, что я едва успеваю остановится и не столкнуться с человеком, который стоит по ту сторону. Я смотрю на него долгие несколько мгновений и в голове моей проносится «Все дороги ведут к тебе». Мои руки безвольно опускаются, прямо передо мной стоит Марко. Все.

Взгляд его встревоженных серых глаз скользит по мне.

Он совсем не изменился, такой же как в моих снах и видениях. Такой же, каким я рисовала его столько раз. У меня нет сил, чтобы бежать дальше. Я пытаюсь не заплакать, но подбородок предательски дрожит. Меня хватает только на то, чтобы сделать один последний упрямый шаг назад, а он протягивает руку ко мне, словно пытается удержать.

— Я больше не могу … — шепчу я одними губами, и одинокая слеза катиться по моей щеке, рисуя темную дорожку потекшей туши.

— Больше не нужно. Я не исчезну, — он протягивает мне руку, осторожно, словно боится меня спугнуть.

Я качаю головой. Я слишком сильно хочу, чтобы это было правдой, но не могу поверить в его слова, ведь если он не сдержит слово и снова растворится, я точно двинусь. Я смотрю на него с немой мольбой, но правда в том, что я никогда не смогу отказаться от него, даже если ценой тому будет мой рассудок. Я слишком долго ждала. Я протягиваю руку ему на встречу, словно в попытке коснуться миража, но чувствую, как наши пальцы переплетаются. Это удивительно — чувствовать тепло его руки. Я на секунду теряюсь в этом ощущении, и в этот момент делает шаг ко мне, другая его рука скользит по моей шее. Я успеваю лишь поднять глаза, а затем его губы касаются моих.

Где-то в зале грохочет музыка, гитарные рифы безжалостно рвут тишину. Пол под нашими ногами едва заметно вибрирует. Мне кажется, что воздух вокруг меня рассыпается на миллионы огненных искр. Я чувствую его рядом с собой, чувствую, как его руки притягивают меня еще ближе, хотя между нами нет ни миллиметра свободного пространства. Я целую его со всей нежностью, на которую только способна. Я пытаюсь запомнить его вкус и запах, каждое его касание и его пальцы в моих волосах, на тот случай, если я зря поверила в свой мираж, и он растает с минуты на минуту.

Проходит еще мгновение или вечность, он разрывает поцелуй, а затем шепчет мне на ухо: «Как же трудно было прорваться в твою реальность. Как же долго я ждал, что ты поверишь».

Я судорожно выдыхаю и прижимаюсь лбом к его плечу. В моей голове складывается совершенно фантастическая мозаика: история о том, как две параллельные реальности сливались в одну. В одной жила Художница, раз за разом рисовавшая своего Поэта, а во второй — Поэт, который решил построить галерею для Художницы, о которой писал свои песни. И ткань бытия поддалась, грань, разделявшая два мира, становилась все тоньше и тоньше, пока не остался один маленький шаг: Художница должна была поверить в то, что ее Поэт на самом деле существует. Без этой веры волшебство никак не могло случится.

За спиной раздалось вежливое покашливание.

— Простите, господа, но это служебное помещение, и я бы попросил вас вернуться в зал.

Перед нами, привалившись плечом к стене, стоял странный официант Яни, с которым я накануне столкнулась у черного входа в ресторан. Теперь он смотрел на нас с едва заметной улыбкой, отчего мне сделалось чертовски неловко, и я почувствовала, как полыхнули мои щеки.

— Да, конечно, извините, — с улыбкой проговорил Марко, — мы с моей спутницей как раз собирались вернуться туда.

 

~~~

 

Я шла рядом с Марко вцепившись в его руку. У меня в голове была тысяча вопросов, но я не могла, да и не хотела задавать их сейчас.

Мне почему-то казалось правильным доиграть последнюю сцену этой истории в молчаливом согласии. В конце концов у меня есть все время в мире, чтобы расспросить его обо всем. Я шла и улыбалась, украдкой поглядывая на то, как блуждает улыбка на лице моего Поэта.

Мы подошли к дверям, за которым играла музыка, веселились гости и отдельной кучкой стояли растерянно наши ничего не понимающие друзья. Марко остановился, повернулся ко мне и внимательно посмотрел в глаза.

— Будет много вопросов, — серьезно проговорил он.

— О, да, — улыбнулась я, — И у меня нет ни одного ответа, который бы не звучал как безумие.

— Пойдем? — улыбнулся Поэт.

— Пойдем, — кивнула Художница.


End file.
